1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods or processes for changing motor oil and flushing the motor oil reservoir or container in a vehicle having an oil pan or similar oil reservoir. Such reservoirs can be found in automobiles, trucks, tractors, heavy earth moving equipment, military equipment, or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to processes in which spent or dirty oil is expediently removed from the oil pan which is, then, flushed and finally refilled with fresh motor oil in an integrated self-contained process.
2. Background of the Relevant Art
The benefits of routine oil changes in a vehicle are well known. Routine oil changes have been shown to increase engine life and performance. With repeated prolonged use, motor oil builds up suspended particles, metallic and non-metallic, from the abrasive and or adhesive wear of engine parts against one another and from products of incomplete combustion and improper air intake. The particles, in turn, cause abrasive wear of the engine bearings, piston rings and other moving parts and the reduction of the motor oil lubricity as various additives and lubricating components become depleted. This adversely effects engine performance and, if left unchanged, can destroy or cripple the engine performance.
It is recommended by at least one oil manufacturer that the level of total solid concentration be limited to levels below 3.0% with levels of silica being present in amounts lower than 25 ppm and sodium in amounts lower than 200 ppm.
To obtain satisfactory automotive engine performance, and maintain solid concentration levels in the motor oil lower than the recommended 3.0%, changing the motor oil in an automobile engine is a necessary, but an undesirable, dirty, and time-consuming task. As vehicles are designed, the oil pan serves the purpose of a reservoir for circulation of engine oil. To remove the contaminated oil, the drain plug, located in the lowermost region of the oil pan, is opened. The spent oil containing suspended particles is permitted to flow under gravity out of the pan into a suitable receptacle. After the spent oil is removed, the plug is replaced and fresh oil is added to the engine; usually through a separate opening in the engine valve cover. This process of gravity drainage does not remove all of the spent oil with its metallic and non-metallic particles which stick to the oil pan container walls, as well as engine components such as the crank shaft, connecting rods, pistons and the like which are exposed to the motor oil spray lubrication. These particles remain to be mixed with fresh motor oil. Thus the concentration of contaminants is lowered by dilution but only a part of the total comtaminants are eliminated.
The oil change process is essentially the same whether performed at home, at service stations or at one of the various so called rapid oil change centers which have opened in recent years. They advertize themselves as quick oil change or ten-minute oil change centers. These so called "Rapid Oil Change" centers are faster than other automotive service centers simply because they focus their total service business on oil changes only and are more efficient. The rate of oil drainage and oil fill rates are the same as those of service stations because of the constant drainage and filling force limited by gravity. Thus, while in stations and rapid oil change centers, the process can be simplified with the use of hydraulic racks, special oil collection receptacles and the like, the basic procedure of drainage through a restricted drain opening and oil replacement through a separate opening is standard and as is gravity.
This basic procedure has several drawbacks. It is time-consuming. The speed with which the oil drains through the drain valve is limited by the restrictive opening and gravity. In commercial settings, this can detain personnel and valuable, expensive resources such as hydraulic racks while waiting for the oil to drain. As previously indicated, the oil pan never drains completely. Oil containing suspended and sticky particles adheres to the walls of the pan to be mixed with the new oil added. This reduces the life of the oil filter which further reduce the life of the engine itself over extended use for a period of years.
The basic process is also messy. The drained oil must be moved, handled and, ultimately, disposed of in an appropriate manner. Drainage into open containers increases the opportunities for spillage and mishandling and exposure. Fresh oil introduced into the opening in the engine valve cover can be accidentally spilled in the engine compartment. The spilled oil can smoke and burn if spilled on the manifold and can attract dirt and grime, regardless.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a process which accelarates removal of spent oil more completely from the crank case. It is also desirable to provide a process which permits the removal of adhering contaminants, degraded additives and oil products and replacement with fresh engine oil in an essentially clean container through a unified process at one single location in the associated vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a system which reduces the amount of spent oil handling as required in the conventional oil change service station. Finally, it is desirable to provide a process which could be easily employed by the vehicle owner with all the benefits of the method of the present invention such as time saving, convenience, cleaner containers or oil pans and minimum or no exposure to the motor oil and, finally, longer lasting engines.